JTHM Movie Idea
by EscapedManiac911
Summary: Another movie idea, where Johnny's been, and where he might go with sick little twists left and right. Rate Pending
1. Default Chapter

Jthm Movie Idea  
  
All right, I realize that this isn't exactly a fresh idea, but I thought I would put in my idea for a Jthm movie screenplay.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own it.  
  
A crowded street corner appears on screen, the camera moves through the people, and reveals a coffee shop. The camera moves in, and circles around one person who is sitting at a table watching people go by, this is Johnny. A voice over of Johnny's voice begins to talk as the camera slowly turns around him. It says: "I can't fathom what causes the human brain to function the way it does. Sitting here watching these- people, watching them berate each other, steal, lie, cheat, I can almost feel justified in what I do. Almost."  
  
The screen cuts to a picture of a staircase. A flickering light reveals a shadow of a skinny man. Screams echo, and a paintbrush flies across the screen and writes in red 'JTHM,' and the letters start to ooze and drip.  
  
"Ride of the Valkyries," redone by Mannheim Steamroller plays as JTHM comics start to flash on the screen, and opening credits roll.  
  
Anyone interested? If I get enough reviews this will continue, if not it'll be deleted. 


	2. Squee's Room

Squee's Room  
  
Okay, this is going to get another chapter, but I want to see more reviews, flame me for all I care, I just like knowing how people feel about this. OOOKKAAYY. Now in response to Hi-D's question, I'd like to see it done in computer animations using cell shading.  
  
Disclaimer-I still don't own it.  
  
After opening credits finish the scene opens into a child's room. The room is wallpapered with smiley faces, and some toys lay askew. Childhood trauma is evident by childlike drawings of Satan, a thin man with a knife (Johnny), and an adult yelling angrily. A little boy is in the bed with the covers pulled up to his nose, his eyes are wide and round, he is obviously afraid. A beaten bear peeks out from under the covers next to the boy. Johnny sits at the bottom of the bed arms resting on the bed. He is wearing a shirt that changes randomly throughout the scene, a pair stripped shorts over tight, black pants, and a pair of steel-toed boots. Johnny is smiling.  
  
Johnny: "- and written on the mirror in blood was 'Aren't you glad you didn't turn on the lights?' The end."  
  
Johnny begins to laugh as the little boy's eyes grow wider.  
  
Johnny: "How'd you like the story Squee?"  
  
A squeak sounds from 'Squee', and he rolls the covers down below his chin.  
  
Squee: "A-Are you going to kill me? Shmee says that you're a very bad man, and you want to kill me."  
  
Squee pulls the bear close to him, and scoots a little farther away from Johnny. Johnny growls.  
  
Johnny:"That fucking bear speaks nothing but lies! LIES I tell you!"  
  
Johnny leaps to his feet, and he looks wildly at the Shmee. His eyes slide to Squee when Squee pulls the bear tighter. Johnny's features relax, and he looks out the window.  
  
Johnny: "I'd better get going, I have-" He thinks for a moment before continuing, "Many things to do. I might stop by later for some disinfectant." At this Squee squeaks again. Johnny turns, walks to the window, opens it and climbs out.  
  
Johnny climbs down the side of the house, and land on the ground. He turns and starts walking to his left. The camera locks on a miserable shack-house with a sign reading 'Keep off grass, you won't like being walked on when you're dead.' Johnny walks into the house and the camera cuts to the inside. Johnny stands in the door way with a thoughtful expression on his face. He briefly looks around the room, and sighs. His expression changes to that of resignation.  
  
Johnny: "Maybe it's time I leave the sooner I get started the sooner I can be finally free of my burden of emotions."  
  
The camera follows him as he walks to a door, and opens it. A flight of stairs leading downward is revealed. The camera slowly moves to a profile view. Johnny looks down the flight of stairs, and smiles a little.  
  
Johnny: "But before I go, there are a few 'people' I need to deal with, besides Squee and Devi. Those people are waiting for me, so why keep them waiting another minute?"  
  
The camera again follows him as he slowly descends down the stairs. 


	3. The Other Ones

The Other Ones  
  
Ok, I have an idea. For every 3 reviews I get I'll write an extra page to the next chapter. I'll always do two pages though. Anyway, I am actively considering putting this fic down, as I wasn't really sure I was going to write it anyway. Please help me change my mind.  
  
Disclaimer- You're an idiot, if you honestly have to read this to figure out that I don't own JTHM or affiliates.  
  
The camera cuts to a miserable little room. It's dark, and red blood stains are splattered all around the room. Knives have been hung on the wall. A man has been chained spread-eagle against a wall so that his back is toward the camera. A woman has been chained loosely by the feet to a wall. She is huddled sobbing in the corner of the room, a puddle of blood has collected around her feet, and dried blood clings to her ankles where a long gash had been cut by an obviously blunt knife as it's sloppy, and jagged. Her hair is back in a braid. Her face is hidden by her knees, as she cradles herself.  
  
A door at the side of the room opens, and Johnny walks in. He looks around the room, and a scowl spreads his face. He walks over and stands in front of the girl. The girl looks up at Johnny, whimpers, and shrinks back closer to the wall. 'Hall of the Mountain King' starts playing softly, and gradually grows louder.  
  
The camera follows Johnny as he walks over to a wall with a wide assortment of knives, and grabs to. The camera stays on the knife ridden wall as Johnny walks away. Shortly thereafter loud feminine screaming erupts, and the camera slowly moves to the man who is chained to the wall who turns his face in the direction of the screams, a horrified look crosses his face. The screaming stops abruptly. The man's eyes get wide, and he screams, but only for a second, because a knife hits his throat, it had obviously been thrown.  
  
The scene cuts to just outside a restaurant, it is early afternoon. The camera moves slowly moves in through the window of the restaurant. Two women are sitting at a booth, apparently waiting for their food to arrive. One woman is black, smiling brightly, and has short hair; she is carrying a small skeleton doll with hair sticking out the top of it. The other is pale, and her hair is up in pig tails she has an annoyed look on her face.  
  
Pale woman: "Tenna, I DO NOT want to hug spooky, damn it!"  
  
Tenna: "Shh- you'll offend him! Besides, you need to get out more, Devi."  
  
Devi: "That's your advice for everything. Wh-"  
  
She is cut off by a waiter putting food down on the table. Devi picks up her fork and knife, and starts to eat. Tenna props her elbows on the table, and holds her head up on her fists.  
  
Tenna: "It is not. I really think you should get out more."  
  
Devi rolls her eyes, sighs exasperatedly, and puts her silverware down harshly.  
  
Devi: "Look around you. We are 'out,' and even if I wanted to get out more, which I don't, I wouldn't. I think I saw Johnny yesterday. He was just standing across the street; he had an eerie smile on his face."  
  
Tenna: "Now you're being paranoid. The guy's probably gone by now. I bet it was just your imagination. You need to-"  
  
Devi: "Get out more. Thanks now eat your fucking food."  
  
Devi picks her silverware back up, and continues to eat  
  
The scene again cuts, this time to a classroom. Squee is sitting at one of the desks writing something in a notebook. He is in deep thought, but the state doesn't last long, an old woman, likely the teacher gets up from her desk.  
  
Teacher: "Todd, start memorizing how to make a pie out of a dead cow."  
  
Squee looks up at the teacher.  
  
Squee: "But when are we going to need to know how to make a pie from a dead cow?"  
  
The teacher twitches, and growls.  
  
Teacher: "Do as you are told! We hope to erase any trace of individuality by the end of this year. We had to discontinue putting mind altering drugs in the food because the school board had fits. NOW MEMORIZE!"  
  
Squee eeps, and pulls a paper from under his notebook, and reads it repetitively. A piece of paper is flicked on his desk, and he looks in the way of which it came. The camera follows his line of vision, and stops moving when it gets beastly-looking child in its vision. The boy waves, and smiles maniacally. The camera returns to Squee, and again Squee eeps. He opens the note and a poorly drawn picture of the teacher with her finger up her nose is on the page. At the bottom is written 'styled by: Pepito.' Squee crumples up the paper and shoves it in his coat pocket, and continues to read the other paper. The camera zooms out so all the student are visible.  
  
Pepito: "Pssst." His voice is low and soft. He pauses a minute looking a Squee. "Pssst. Hey Squee! Pssst." Squee is trying hard not to pay attention to him, but Pepito persists. The scene fades out with Squee groaning and looking over toward Pepito. 


End file.
